In all my dreams I drown
by xXxSimaraxXx
Summary: "An seiner Lage hatte sich nicht viel geändert, abgesehen davon, dass er den verräterischen Todeskampf eines ertrinkenden Körpers nicht noch einmal unterschätzen würde." - Zu ehren des Barricades Day 2012


A/N: Dies ist die obligatorische „Was wäre geschehen, hätte Valjean Javert gerettet"-FF, die jeder Javert Fan zumindest einmal im Leben schreiben sollte, von mir für euch zum Barricades Day.

**In all my dreams I drown**

Seine Augen brannten.

Seine Lunge brannte.

Die Welt war grau, trist und verschwommen.

Noch bevor er denken, verstehen konnte, krümmte er sich, hustend, denn sein Körper regierte schneller als sein Kopf.

Wasser. Zu viel Wasser.

Bei jedem schüttelnden Husten, das ihn beinahe zeriss, kämpfte es sich aus seiner Lunge.

Erst jetzt erinnerte er sich. Verstand. Krümmte sich nicht länger allein der Reaktion seines Körpers wegen, sondern um den Händen auszuweichen, die ihn zurück ins Leben gerissen hatten und nun überaus lästig an seiner Kleidung zerrten. Als der Husten nachließ- seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer- drehten ihn ebenjene Hände zurück auf den Rücken.

Javerts Augen sahen beinahe wider klar und doch erkannte er nicht wer dort über ihm kauerte.

„Das können Sie doch nicht machen, Javert." Die Stimme war bestürzt, erschöpft, erleichtert.

„Ich dachte schon, ich wäre zu spät gekommen." Diese Stimme hätte er immer erkannt und als hätte sein Hirn nur auf ein Zeichen gewartet nahmen die Schemen eines Gesichts über ihm gestalt an.

Das weiße Haar hing Valjean nass ins Gesicht.

„Sie hätten mich sterben lassen sollen." Brachte Javert hervor, sich sicher, nicht noch einmal springen zu können, nicht nachdem er so brutal zurückgeholt worden war. Valjean ignorierte seine Worte- hatte sie vielleicht nicht einmal gehört.

„Können Sie aufstehen?" fragte er stattdessen.

„Wenn Sie die Güte hätten von mir herunter zu gehen." Valjean sprang so schnell es einem Mann seines Alters möglich war auf und half Javert bei dem Versuch wider zum Stehen zu kommen. Dies erwies sich schwerer als gedacht, doch nachdem Javerts Beine zum zweiten Mal nachgegeben hatten und Valjean beinahe seinen ganzen Körper stützten musste, schaffte er es endlich einen eigenständigen Schritt zu machen.

„Ich komme allein nach Hause, Valjean, Lassen Sie mich los."

„Ich kann Sie doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen! Sie sind ja noch halb tot!" Das Entsetzen war echt. „Und bevor Sie in ihrem Zustand zuhause sind- wenn Sie denn tatsächlich dorthin wollen und nicht noch eine Dummheit planen- haben Sie sich mit Sicherheit eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen." Valjean kam zu einem Entschluss. „Ich nehme Sie mit."

„Ich bin kein streunender Hund, Valjean- Sie können nicht-"

„Sie kommen mit, Javert, ob Sie wollen oder nicht."

Die trockenen Sachen, die Valjean ihm gab passten nicht besonders gut. Das Hemd war zu groß, die Hose zu kurz. Es war seltsam gewesen sich von diesem ehemaligen Sträfling beim umziehen helfen zu lassen, doch seine Finger waren so klamm, dass er es nicht schaffte auch nur einen einzigen Knopf zu öffnen. Jetzt saß in einem Sessel versunken am Kamin, in eine Decke gewickelt. Erst jetzt, wo Valjean seinen unwilligen Schützling warm und trocken wusste, zog er sich selbst etwas anderes an. Javert beobachtete ihn dabei mit unverfrorenem Trotz, als wolle er sich für die vorangegangene Erniedrigung rächen. Doch Valjean störte sich nicht im Geringsten daran.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Sprung hatte Javert Zeit, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. An seiner Lage hatte sich nicht viel geändert, abgesehen davon, dass er den verräterischen Todeskampf eines ertrinkenden Körpers nicht noch einmal unterschätzen würde. Valjean hatte Tee bringen lassen und Javert schluckte das Gebräu allein um der Wärme willen ohne Widerstand zu leisten. Er antwortete auf keine von Valjeans Fragen, seine eigenen Gedanken waren viel zu einnehmend, als dass er die Geduld gehabt hätte seine Handlungsweise zu diskutieren. Und außerdem wäre es nicht angebracht Valjean in seiner Annahme ihm helfen zu müssen auch noch zu ermutigen.

Javert trank seinen Tee aus und ließ sich sogar eine zweite Tasse einschenken, allerdings lediglich weil er sich noch immer weigerte mit Valjean zu sprechen und daher nicht ablehnen konnte. Valjean wartete geduldig darauf, dass Javert seinen Starrsinn aufgab, sprach ihn hin und wider an, doch drängte ihn nicht zu antworten. Javert nahm ihn kaum war. Er fühlte sich benommen. Zerbrochen. Tot.

„Javert?" Eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter. „Ich verstehe, wenn sie nicht mit mir reden wollen, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie."

„Sie haben keinen Grund dazu, Valjean." Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesprochen.

„Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?"

„Lassen Sie mich gehen." Valjean sah besorgt aus.

„Können Sie alleine aufstehen?"

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, ich bin nicht verletzt." Seine Beine Taten weh, als er sich aus dem Sessel drückte, seine Arme ebenfalls. Wie lange hatte er gegen den Sog angekämpft, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor? Zu lange, entschloss er. Doch er stand und stand sicher; der lebendige Beweis für seine Aussage.

„Dann zeige ich Ihnen jetzt wo Sie heute schlafen werden." Javert hätte dem Sträfling gerne entgegengeknurrt, was für ein sturer alter Esel er war, doch er hielt den Mund, es erschien ihm sinnlos. Wenn er sich schon geschlagen geben musste, dann wenigstens mit einem Rest von Würde.

Er war so erschöpft, dass er sich tatsächlich schlafen legte. Zwei Mal wachte er wider auf, kurzatmig, panisch, mit dem Gefühl immer tiefer gerissen zu werden, nicht atmen zu können, zu ertrinken. Schließlich blieb er aufrecht im Bett sitzen. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Eine ganze Weile war er unfähig überhaupt etwas zu tun, sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer und vernebelt an. Dann, als er das Nichts tun nicht länger ertrug, warf er einen Blick auf die kleine, auf der Kommode stehende Uhr- Seine eigene war bedauerlicherweise stehen geblieben. 4:23. Wie eine Marionette stand er auf und ging ohne Umweg zu der Stelle, an der er seine Kleider abgelegt hatte. Er zog sich an wie jeden Morgen, doch allmählich drangen Gedanken durch den Nebel in seinem Kopf und kaum hatte er jeden Knopf seines Hemdes geschlossen war das dumpfe Gefühl zu stechenden Kopfschmerzen geworden. Wäre Javert nicht von so vielen Fragen, Thesen und unverständlichen Ereignissen gequält worden, hätte er sich vielleicht die Frage gestellt, ob er sich bei der gestrigen Aktion den Kopf irgendwo angeschlagen hatte, doch so verdrängte er den pochenden Schmerz lediglich, wie er es stets mit Beschwerden seines Körpers tat. Als selbst Manschetten und Krawatte ordnungsgemäß saßen, und die am Vortag geliehen Kleider gefaltet auf einem Hocker lagen, erlaubte er sich einen zweiten Blick auf die Uhr. 4:46. Der Gedanke, einfach zu gehen formte sich in seinen Gedanken, doch gleich darauf wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht wüsste, wohin er gehen sollte. Nach Hause, in eine leere Wohnung? Nein, zu erdrückend.

Zur Polizeistation? Würde bedeuten sich für den Brief und die Kündigung rechtfertigen zu müssen, einen Fehler zu gestehen und vorzugeben, dass dieses Leben noch immer das seine war. Nein, zu heuchlerisch.

Als hätte jemand die Fäden, die ihn lenkten zerschnitten sank er auf einen Stuhl, die Hände auf den Knien, den Kopf leicht gesenkt. Er konnte der Frage nicht entkommen, also warum nicht ein für alle Mal eine Antwort finden. Wie sollte er weiterleben, wenn nichts von dem, an das er sein Leben lang geglaubt hatte noch eine Bedeutung hatte, seine gesamte Existenz nur vergeudet, eine Lüge war? Wie konnte die Welt noch bestehen, wenn die Ordnung, die sie zusammen halten sollte, nie existiert hat? Die Kopfschmerzen pochten heftiger, je dringlicher er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Er saß noch in derselben Position als sich die Tür gegen 6 Uhr morgens öffnete.

„Oh- Sie sind ja schon wach, Inspektor! Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

„Nein. Fräulein…?" Seine Stimme war vor Müdigkeit recht schroff, doch das Mädchen strahlte ihm lediglich entgegen.

„Das war aber nicht höfflich von Papa mich nicht vorzustellen." Etwas rastete in seiner Erinnerung ein. Auch wenn die Stimme anders klang kannte er das Gesicht von irgendwo her.

„Sie sind das Mädchen- Cosette?"

„Dann kennen Sie mich ja doch! Sehen Sie, so gefällt mir das. Vater fragt, ob Sie mit uns Frühstücken möchten. Es gibt Eier mit Speck und frische Brötchen. Er wollte sie eigentlich selber fragen, aber ich mag es nicht wenn er alles selber macht. Glauben Sie nicht auch, dass er sich schonen sollte? Na, aber jetzt habe ich ja Sie um mir dabei zu helfen auf ihn aufzupassen." Die junge Frau hatte während dieses Redeschwalls seinen Arm ergriffen und ihn ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten aus dem Zimmer geschliffen. Es kam ihm vor wie ein verrückter Traum. Gestern Abend hatte er das innere des Hauses kaum wahrgenommen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er mit schwachem Interesse, dass Valjean sich erneut in die höheren Schichten eingeschlichen hatte. Dem Mädchen- Cosette- hörte er nur mit einem Ohr zu, doch sie war so begeistert über den Besucher, das sie sich nicht die Mühe machte ihn groß in das Gespräch mit ein zu beziehen. Als sie nach einer Gefühlten Ewigkeit im Esszimmer ankamen, lies das Mädchen unverhofft seinen Arm los um ihrem Vater einen Topf abzunehmen, denn er gerade aus der Küche herein trug.

„Wozu haben wir den die Toussant, wenn du sie nicht einmal das Essen bringen lässt." Schallt sie ihn liebevoll. Ihre Stimme klang jetzt kindlicher, nicht mehr so verstellt, wie bei der ‚Unterhaltung' mit Javert. Beinahe erlaubte er sich ein Lächeln, als er sah wie diese kleine Dame ihren angeblichen Vater zum Tisch führte. „Du bist ja ganz steif, Papa! Wo warst du nur die ganze Nacht! Immer muss ich mir Sorgen um dich machen."

Javert stand in der Tür und fühlte sich mehr als fehl am Platz. Valjean schien ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken- oder vielleicht hatte Cosette zu besänftigen für ihn Vorrang gehabt, doch jetzt sah er zu seinem unfreiwilligen Gast hinüber und lächelte ihm leicht verlegen zu, als wäre ihm die Führsorglichkeit des Mädchens in Gegenwart seines alten Gegenspielers unangenehm.  
„Kommen Sie Javert, setzen Sie sich." Zumindest verlor Valjean keine Zeit mit Floskeln, dass machte es Javert ein wenig leichter der Bitte nachzugehen. Der Kaffee roch verführerisch, doch obwohl er bereits seit seiner Gefangennahme auf der Barrikade nichts mehr gegessen hatte, war ihm nicht wirklich nach Spiegeleiern mit Speck zu Mute. Das Mädchen ließ sich von einer ältlichen Dienerin reichlich auffühlen und trank dazu ein Glass Milch, doch Valjean begnügte sich mit Wasser und Brot. Javert bemerkte wie sie ihm dafür mehr als einmal tadelnde Blicke zuwarf, doch Valjean schien daran gewohnt zu sein.

„Vater hat gesagt, Sie würden eine Weile bei uns bleiben, Monsieur l'Inspecteur, doch er will mir nicht verraten woher Sie sich kennen. Wissen Sie, dass Sie der erste Freund sind, denn er mit nach Hause bringt?" Ihre großen, neugierigen Augen kannten keine Gnade und mit einem knappen Seitenblick zu Valjean versuchte er der Frage auszuweichen.

„Ich habe nicht vor Ihnen Umstände zu machen, Mademoiselle Cosette. Ich bleibe nicht lange." Sie war sich durchaus im Klaren, das er ihre eigentliche Frage umging. Eine leichte Enttäuschung spiegelte sich auf ihren Zügen. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich viel darum gegeben, Informationen von Javert zu erhaschen, die mit der Vergangenheit ihres Vaters zusammenhingen. Um weiteren solchen Aktionen zu entgehen, begann Javert jetzt doch, etwas zu essen, auch wenn der Prozess vor allem darin bestand, den Inhalt seines Tellers hin und her zu schieben und an jedem kleinen Bissen so lange wie möglich zu kauen. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf wurde allmählich wider stärker und er ertappte seine Hand dabei, zu zittern. Die Stille, die sich am Tisch ausdehnte war erdrückend. Cosette plauderte hin und wider mit einem von Beiden, doch Valjean und Javert waren sich sehr wohl über das, was zwischen ihnen stand im Klaren und keiner von ihnen wagte die Wahrheit in Cosettes Gegenwart anzusprechen, auch wenn selbst Javert inzwischen einsah, das er seinem ‚Retter' auf Dauer nicht entkommen konnte. Gerade, als das Schweigen peinlich zu werden begann, kehrte die alte Frau mit der Morgenpost zurück und lockerte die Stimmung.

„Ist ein Brief vom Arzt dabei? Geht es ihm besser? Ist er noch am Leben?" Cosette schien plötzlich aufgeregt. Javert konnte nicht wissen, da sich ihre Sorge auf den vermeidlich Toten aus der Rue de Villette bezog, dem Valjean das Leben gerettet hatte, doch er sah interessiert auf und erkannte, wie etwas Bitteres um Valjeans Mundwinkel spielte als er die Fragen hörte. Er faltete den Brief, der Cosettes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte behutsam auseinander und las ihn schweigen bevor er zu seiner Tochter sah.

„Ja, er ist noch am Leben."

„Und?" Ihre Stimme war bettelnd.

„Er ist noch nicht bei Bewusstsein."

„Ich muss zu ihm." Eine ungekannte Zaghaftigkeit lag in dieser Forderung. „Ich muss mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass er am Leben ist."

„Geh, Cosette. Wenn dein Seelenheil davon abhängt, geh zu deinem Marius." Konnte das Mädchen den Schrei hinter seinen Worten nicht hören? War Javert der einzige im Raum, für den die Sentenz klang wie „Wenn du mich liebst, bleib hier"? Plötzlich konnte Cosette es nicht mehr erwarten den Frühstückstisch zu verlassen. Ihr Vater erlaubte ihr, sofort loszugehen, doch er flüsterte der Tousson etwas für Javert nicht verständliches zu, bevor die Beiden unter dem Antrieb Cosettes das Haus verließen. Javert ließ den kurzzeitigen Trubel an sich vorüber ziehen und tat das, was ihm am ehesten angebracht erschien: Sitzen bleiben. Als sich die Haustür schloss schien Valjean um ein ganzes Stück zu schrumpfen, die gesamte Spannung in seinem Körper wich einem Zustand der Erschöpfung.

„Sie wird bald heiraten." Sagte er, und Javert konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, ob die Worte an ihn gerichtet wahren oder nicht. Noch weniger war ihm klar, wie die passende Antwort auf dieses Geständnis zu lauten hatte. Mein Beileid?

„Wie schön." Brachte er schließlich in einem Ton hervor, aus dem nur allzu deutlich hörbar war, dass er das Problem erkannt hatte.

„Sie sehen müde aus. Konnten Sie nicht schlafen?" Valjean schaffte es, sogar einen so offensichtlichen Themen Wechsel dazu zu gebrauchen sich um Andere zu sorgen. Javert war sich nicht sicher ob ihn dass reizen oder amüsieren sollte.

„Ich bin durchaus ausgeschlafen." Log er steif. „Und wie Sie sehen weder krank noch verletzt, also wäre es das Beste wenn Sie mich jetzt gehen ließen."

„Möchten Sie nicht noch ein wenig bleiben? Sie haben ihren Kaffee noch gar nicht ausgetrunken."

„Fragen Sie schon."

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm. Sie wollen wissen warum ich Sie nicht verhaftet habe- und ob ich diesen Fehler wiederholen werde."

„Werden Sie?"

„Einen Fehler machen? Wenn ich das wüsste hätten Sie gestern nicht schwimmen gehen müssen."

„Mein Gott- Dann lag es an mir? Sie sind wegen mir gesprungen?" Valjeans Stimme hörte sich beinahe an wie die eines alten Mannes- Nein, Javert vergaß es immer wider, Valjean war inzwischen ein alter Mann, über sechzig. Er konnte ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass seine Stimme zuweilen zitterte.

„Ich bin gesprungen, weil es keinen Grund für mich gibt am Leben zu sein. Ihr Anteil an diesem Ergebnis nimmt weniger ein als sie sich einbilden."

„Sie haben doch ihr Leben lang Gutes getan- wie können Sie da nutzlos sein?" Javert fürchtete beinahe, Valjean würde seine Hand ergreifen, so warm war der Tonfall. Der Sträfling hatte die absurde Eigenschaft mit jedem ihrer Treffen gutmütiger zu werden.

„Gutes getan- Ha, und das sagen Sie." Soviel trockener Humor tat ihm nicht gut. Er hasste es, sardonisch zu sein. „Wer weiß wie viele Verbrechen ich nicht aufklären konnte, weil Sie mal wider an irgendeiner Straßenecke aufgetaucht sind." Jetzt griff Valjean tatsächlich nach seiner Hand. Natürlich zog Javert sie gerade noch rechtzeitig weg. Valjean ließ sich jedoch davon nicht irritieren.

„Sie sind ein guter Polizist. Der Beste denn ich je getroffen habe." Javert gönnte sich ein abfälliges Schnauben.

„Der Maßstab liegt heutzutage nicht besonders hoch, nicht wahr?"

„Ist das der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir über die guten alten Zeiten sprechen, in denen Polizeiarbeit noch Ehrensache war? Dann muss ich sie enttäuschen. Der Einzige Unterschied zwischen den Polizisten meiner Jungend, ihrer Kindheit, und denen heute ist, das einige der Burschen die sich heute für Wächter des Gesetzes halten von Ihnen gelernt haben gerecht zu sein."

„Gerechtigkeit- Was ist Gerechtigkeit denn noch, wenn das Gesetzt keinen Wert hat!"

„Erinnern Sie sich noch, was sie Montreuil-sur-Mer zu mir sagten? ‚Es ist einfach zu vergeben, doch schwer gerecht zu sein.' Und Sie hatten recht- Auch wenn Sie sich geeiert haben." Der sanfte Blick war Javert zu wider.

„Was soll das schon wieder heißen?"

„Sie sind ein gerechter Mann, gerade weil Sie sich gegen die Güte wehren. Doch indem Sie ihre Maßstäbe an Gesetzt und Staat ketten, verhindern Sie, dass die Menschen ihren Ansprüchen genügen können."

„Ich verlange nichts, was ich nicht auch von mir selbst verlange." Valjeans sanfter Blick schien zu sagen „Was ist denn das für ein Leben, Javert? Es quält Sie doch." Doch aus seinem Mund kamen Worte, die es etwas milder auszudrücken wussten:

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie manchmal zu viel von sich erwarten?" Javert blinzelte verwirrt. Er hielt nichts von solchen Gesprächen, schon gar nicht morgens und nicht nach einer solch scheußlichen Nacht.

„Was wollen sie damit sagen?"

„Ach Javert…" Schon wider dieses grässliche Mitgefühl. „Sie müssen doch sehen, dass Sie daran kaputt gehen."

Javert wich zurück, den Blick eines gejagten Tieres in den Augen. Valjean fuhr fort. „Da gab es einen Mann, der aus niederen Verhältnissen kam. Sein ganzes Leben tat er alles um aus diesem Elend hinaus zu kommen und ein ehrlicher Mensch zu sein. Doch er war so streng mit den Menschen und so verschlossen, dass er immer alleine blieb. Und eines Tages tat er etwas, dass er sich nicht verzeihen konnte, und wie er sein Leben lang über andere gerichtet hatte, richtete er nun sich selbst und verurteilte sich zum Tode, ohne zu erkennen, das dies der einzige Fehler war, den er je begangen hatte."

„Machen Sie sich nicht über mich lustig, Valjean, ich warne Sie." Valjean schüttelte den Kopf, in einer traurig milden Weise.

„Ich möchte Ihnen doch nur helfen Javert- ich will verstehen."

„Sie, mir helfen? Da gab es einen Mann" ahmte er Valjean nach, aufgewühlt und verärgert zur selben Zeit. „Der wurde im Gefängnis geboren. Er wusste, dass er seinen Wurzeln nie entkommen würde, und obwohl sie ihn Zigeuner und Bastard schimpften hat er nicht nachgegeben und ist Polizist geworden, denn er wusste, dass es nur zwei Arten von Menschen gab, und er nicht zu der gehören wollte, zu der die Natur ihn bestimmt hatte. Er wusste, er würde fallen, wenn er einmal nicht das richtige tat. Er wusste, dass es ihm vorbestimmt war zu fallen, doch er wehrte sich verbissen dagegen. Und dann, eines Tages, war der richtige Weg nicht mehr der richtige, der falsche nicht mehr falsch. Und er ist gefallen. Und er hätte sich das Genick brechen müssen." Er war auf Valjean zugegangen, war lauter und dann wider leiser geworden, ein fieberndes Glitzern in den Augen. Valjean konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig an den Schultern greifen, bevor er zusammenbrach.

Sein Kopf pochte. _Das Wasser rauscht. _

Seine Brust tat weh. _Er bekommt keine Luft._

Warum ist es so kalt? _Das Wasser ist eisig._

Warum ist es so warm? _Sein Körper brennt. _

„Sie müssen aufhören mir solche Angst zu machen, Javert." Seine Augen hatten sich flatternd geöffnet.

„Was ist passiert?" Er könnte seinen Kopf ebenso gut irgendwo gegen schlagen, viel schlimmer konnte das Pochen nicht werden. _Und noch immer konnte er dass Wasser hören…_

„Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden. Sie haben Fieber. Der Arzt sagt, Sie hätten vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung." Javert schloss gequält die Augen. Er hätte an einer ruhigeren Stelle ins Wasser gehen sollen.

„Und warum habe ich sowohl die Kopfverletzung als auch das Fieber, während Sie sich noch nicht einmal erkältet haben?" Es war eine bitterere Frage.

„Monsieur Javert, seien Sie nicht so gemein. Papa hat sich solche Sorgen um Sie gemacht." Innerlich stöhnte Javert auf. Das Mädchen mochte lieb und nett sein, doch ihre Art demütigte ihn zutiefst.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Mademoiselle Cosette, dass es nicht meine Absicht war ihren Vater anzugreifen." Was für ein seltsames Gefühl, hier im Bett zu liegen, zu seiner linken Valjean, zu seiner rechten Cosette. Die lächelte ihm nun zu, nahm seine Hand in ihre eigenen, schmalen Hände. (Und dieses Mal zuckte Javert nicht zurück, sondern fragte sich, ob das Mädchen diese nervtötende Angewohnheit ständig Körperkontakt zu suchen von ihrem ‚Vater' hatte.)

„Und ich wollte nicht mit Ihnen schimpfen. Doch wissen Sie, wie erschrocken ich war, als ich nach Hause kam und den Arzt sah? Wo ich doch gerade erst vom Krankenbett meines Verlobten kam?" Bei den Worten ‚mein Verlobter' wurde das Mädchen ein wenig rot und Valjean überraschend bleich. „Ich dachte, Papa wäre etwas zugestoßen, Monsieur. Und auch um Sie habe ich mich gesorgt. Wo Sie so krank aussahen heute Morgen. Versprechen Sie mir, gesund zu werden? Papa braucht Sie doch, jetzt, wo ich bald heiraten werde. Er hat ja sonst keine Freunde." Valjean nahm seine Tochter mit soviel Sanftheit beim Arm, dass sie nicht anders konnte als Javerts Hand freizugeben und sich fragend an ihren Vater zu wenden. Javert glaubte so etwas wie Verlegenheit in Valjeans Lächeln zusehen als dieser seine Tochter zärtlich zu Recht wies:

„Monsieur Javert braucht jetzt vor allem Ruhe, Cosette. Dann wird er bald wider gesund sein." Das unsägliche Kind verabschiedete sich mit einem Wangenkuss und einem Lächeln, sagte sie werde noch einmal zu Marius gehen, sie wolle ihm etwas bringen, und Valjean erlaubte es ihr.

Als das Mädchen die Tür hinter sich schloss kam Javert nicht umhin, erleichtert einzuatmen.

„Sie meint es nur gut, sie hat sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

„Sie verhält sich ebenso absurd wie Sie."

Valjean schien vor stolz mehrere Zentimeter zu wachsen, also unterließ Javert es darauf hinzuweisen, dass er das nicht unbedingt als Kompliment gemeint hatte. Stattdessen fügte er etwas hinzu, dass eigentlich nicht des Aussprechens würdig gewesen wäre: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie das es schaffen das Kind aufzuziehen."

„Es war nicht immer einfach." Gestand Valjean, freudig. „Doch ich habe mein Bestes getan."

„Ich werde Sie nicht festnehmen." Der plötzliche Themenwechsel traf Valjean wie ein Schlag vor die Brust. Javert ergänzte: „Nicht, dass Sie sich dass nicht bereits denken konnten, nachdem was passiert ist, aber…" Aber was? Was? „Ich wollte ihnen nur versichern, dass ich meine Meinung nicht geändert habe. Sie zu verhaften ist mir unmöglich."

„Und deshalb sind Sie gesprungen?"

„Sie scheinen es ja zu wissen, sagen Sie es mir."

„Javert, Sie machen es mir nicht gerade leicht!"

„Seien Sie doch einfach froh, Valjean, dass Sie ihren Frieden bekommen und lassen mir dafür meinen. Ich habe nicht vor mit ihnen durchzudiskutieren was ich warum getan habe- Ganz abgesehen davon dass ich nicht mit Ihnen reden will bereitet es mir Kopfschmerzen." Vielleicht hätte er das nicht sagen sollen, Valjean wirkte gleichsam schuldbewusst und verletzt als er den Raum verließ. Allmählich fiel es Javert schwer, den Sträfling Valjean in ihm zu sehen. Doch dieser alte Mann schien ebenso wenig wie der gutmütige, aber energische Bürgermeister Madeleine. Es war, als wären die beiden Extremen verschmolzen und in den Körper eines Sterbenden gesperrt worden.

Javert hatte es stets vermieden krank zu sein. Ein oder zwei Mal hatte ein Vorgesetzter ihm befohlen unverzüglich nach Hause zu gehen und sich gesund zu schlafen, doch da er sich stets Unterlagen mit nach Hause nahm, hatte man es irgendwann aufgegeben ihn krank zu schreiben und ihm stattdessen an betreffenden Tagen Büroarbeit befohlen.

Es ist darum nicht schwer nachzuvollziehen, dass es ihm schwer fiel wegen einer simplen Gehirnerschütterung und etwas Fieber im Bett zu bleiben. Bereits nach weniger als einer halben Stunde nach Valjeans Verschwinden kam er sich furchtbar nutzlos vor. Doch zu seinem Unwillen musste er feststellen, dass, erstens, die Tür abgeschlossen war und es ihm, zweitens, tatsächlich schwer fiel sich aufrecht zu halten. Er war sich nicht sicher welcher Umstand ihn mehr verärgerte. Aber da er schon einmal stand nutzte er die Gelegenheit um sich in dem Zimmer etwas genauer umzusehen. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte…?

Javert fand nicht die geringste Ablenkungsmöglichkeit; der Raum stand beinahe leer. Leicht verstimmt begann er stattdessen damit seine Jacke, welche Valjean ordnungsgemäß über die Lehne des Stuhles gehängt hatte, nach der kleinen silbernen Dose abzusuchen, die sich stets in der rechten Tasche befand. Es überrasche ihn kaum, dass sie nicht mehr da war, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie in der Seine verloren. Zumindest ein wenig Tabak hätte jetzt gut getan, wenn er sich schon nicht beschäftigen konnte…

Als der Arzt eintrat, stimmte es ihn nicht gerade glücklich, den Patienten außerhalb des Bettes zu finden und er bestand darauf, dass der Inspektor sofort in eben jenes zurück kehren solle, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sich das Fieber verschlimmere. Dieser Mann war noch ein halber Junge, höchstens in seinen späten zwanziger, doch nicht vollkommen inkompetent, wie Javert feststellen konnte, jedoch übermäßig besorgt.

„Sie sollten wirklich nicht so leichtsinnig sein, Monsieur. Andere hatten weniger Glück als Sie." Javert versteifte sich.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Der Arzt lächelte traurig.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich annehme, dass Sie auf der Barrikade waren. Anders sind ihre Verletzungen an einem Tag wie heute kaum zu erklären. Und jetzt halten Sie still, ich habe in den letzten Stunden bereits genug Patienten verloren."

„Sie haben die geflohenen Rebellen behandelt." Stellte Javert kalt fest. „Ist Ihnen klar, dass es sich dabei um eine Straftat handelt?" Eigentlich sagte er es mehr aus Grimm über seine eigene Situation, als dass ihm tatsächlich daran lag, das Verbrechen zu ahnden. Er war viel zu müde um diesen Jungen festzunehmen… Festnehmen? Wie denn bitte, wo er gerade zu ans Bett gefesselt war? Und welchen Sinn hatte es denn noch nach den Regeln zu spielen, wenn Valjean doch bewiesen hat, dass ihnen nicht zu trauen ist? Javert war so sehr in seine bitteren Gedanken versunken, dass er den erschrockenen Ausdruck in den Augen des jungen Arztes kaum sah. Zum Glück des ‚Verräters' betrat in eben jenem Moment Valjean den Raum.

„Störe ich?"

„Nein, kommen Sie rein, ich und der Doktor wollten gerade die Marseilleise zusammen singen." Antwortete Javert mit trockenem Lächeln. Valjean erstarrte im Türrahmen

„Gibt es ein Problem, Monsieur Sebastien?" Der Arzt schien peinlich berührt, also nutzte Javert die Gelegenheit sich wider in das Gespräch einzubringen.

„Ist Ihnen klar, dass sie einen Verräter bezahlen, Valjean?" Der ehemalige Sträfling versteifte sich.

„Ich bezahle einen guten Arzt, Inspektor. Ich dachte das wäre auch in Ihrem Interesse. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" Javert schnaubte herablassend.

„Ich brauche keinen Schlaf."_ Wenn ich einschlafe, ertrinke ich_. _Ertrinke ich. Ertrinke ich. Ertrinke ich… _

„Oh doch, denn brauchen Sie!" Fuhr der Arzt dazwischen. „Sie können mich verspotten wie Sie wollen, Monsieur, doch wenn Sie weiterhin so stur sind, garantiere ich nicht für ihre Gesundheit! Sie sind übermüdet, unterernährt und fiebern- In diesem Zustand wäre es angebracht Hilfe anzunehmen! Ich habe für diese Woche zu bereits zu viele Menschen sterben sehen, Monsieur. Freunde, Bekannte und Fremde, die wie ich für etwas gekämpft haben, dass Sie nicht verstehen." Mit diesem Geständnis, dieser Kriegserklärung im Kampf um Javerts Gesundheit, hatte sich das Gesicht des jungen Arztes verändert, und Javert musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht die geringste Lust dazu verspürte, diesen Lockenkopf zu Recht zuweisen. Sollen die jungen Leute doch an ihrer Revolution ersticken… Zu seiner Erleichterung zog sich auf ein Zeichen Valjeans zurück.

„Sie sollten wirklich ein wenig schlafen, Javert, Sie sind ganz blass." Javert antwortete nicht. „Wissen Sie, was ich glaube?" War es möglich, dieses Gespräch allein durch Schweigen durchzustehen? Er würde es zumindest versuchen. „Ich glaube, dass Sie nicht schlafen können, weil Sie etwas quält." ‚Etwas'? Alles in der Welt, dass zuvor richtig schien, alles was eigentlich falsch sein sollte folterte ihn seit jener Nacht auf der Barrikade. Wie konnte Valjean sich erdreisten ihn darauf anzusprechen, wo er selbst der Auslöser für dieses Chaos gewesen war? „Möchten Sie vielleicht darüber reden? Wenn Sie mir sagen würden, was Sie bedrückt, dann-"

„Ich träume schlecht." Javert biss die Zähne zusammen. Schweigen war wohl doch nicht so einfach.

„Sie haben Albträume?" Den Blick abwendend versuchte Javert erneut schlichtweg zu ignorieren, dass Valjean mit ihm sprach, doch ihm wurde allmählich klar, dass dieses Verhalten mehr als kindisch war. Als Valjean ihn an der Schulter berührte, konnte er nicht anders als sich mit Wort und tat loszureißen.

„Sie sollten mit dieser Farce aufhören!"

„Ich versuche nur Ihnen zu helfen. Auch wenn Sie es mir nicht gerade einfach machen."

„Sie hätten mich schlichtweg erschießen sollen- dass wäre mehr Hilfe gewesen als all das, was Sie hier versuchen."

„Wollen Sie das wirklich? Finden Sie es nicht feige sich so davon zu stehlen?"

„Wenn einer von uns Beiden feige ist, dann sind Sie es, Valjean, nicht ich. Sie bringen es noch nicht einmal fertig ihrer Tochter zu sagen, dass Sie gegen diese Hochzeit sind." Valjean wirkte getroffen und Javert sehr mit sich zufrieden.

„Es ist nicht die Hochzeit, die mir Kummer macht." ‚Sieht man es mir so deutlich an?' hätte er beinahe gefragt, doch irgendwie schien es beinahe selbstverständlich das Javert solche Dinge wusste. Schließlich war Javert der Einzige, der wusste wer er wirklich war. „Es ist nicht die Hochzeit die mir Kummer macht, sondern dass Wissen, sie nie wider zu sehen."

„Ich verstehe nicht." Der Triumph war mit einem Schlag aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Cosette… Cosette ist mein Leben. Sollte sie jemals die Wahrheit erfahren… Es ist besser für sie wenn ich gehe. Sie wird glücklich sein." Wäre Javert ein weniger beherrschter Mensch gewesen, wäre ihm der Mund offen stehen geblieben.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so ausgesprochen dämlich sind." Valjean blinzelte betroffen. „Sie wollen mir ernsthaft sagen, dass Sie sich jetzt, wo Sie von der Polizei- von mir- nichts mehr zu befürchten haben, alles, wofür sie gekämpft haben einfach so aufgeben wollen? Sie haben sich selbst zum Tode verurteilt, Valjean, ebenso gut könnte ich sie doch noch verhaften, es kämme auf das Selbe hinaus. Ich habe Sie nicht gehen lassen, damit Sie ihr Leben in die Gosse werfen. Sie verhalten sich mehr als kindisch Valjean!" Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte der alte Mann.

„Sie verstehen ja doch, warum ich Sie habe retten müssen- zumindest ein wenig." Und dann wurde dass Lächeln kühl, verlor die Herzlichkeit, wirkte unendlich alt. „Doch Sie können nicht wissen, wie es ist, denn einzigen Menschen zu verlieren, der einem noch geblieben ist, der zum Mittelpunkt des eigenen Lebens geworden ist. Doch nur wenn ich gehe, kann ich sicher sein, dass sie nicht unter meiner Vergangenheit leiden muss. Sie wird glücklich sein."

„Das Mädchen ist_ jetzt_ glücklich, mit Ihnen und diesem Studenten. Stellen Sie sich nicht taub. _Wollen_ Sie eigentlich glauben, dass ihr Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat, oder macht es ihnen insgeheim Spaß mich derart zu quälen?" _Der Mittelpunkt des eigenen Lebens… _

Die Stille zwischen ihnen war bedrückend. Es gefiel Javert ganz und gar nicht, zuerst in dieses Gespräch hinein gerissen worden zu sein und jetzt so plötzlich keine Antwort zu bekommen. Und wo Sie schon einmal zu sprechen begonnen hatten…

„Haben Sie eigentlich meine Taschen durchsucht? Nach der Seine?" Valjeans ertappter Blick sagte mehr als jede Antwort hätte sagen können. „Ich hatte eine silberne Dose in der Manteltasche" fuhr Javert fort, ohne dem Drang nachzugeben, Valjean zu Recht zu weisen. „Es würde mich durchaus interessieren zu erfahren, was aus ihr geworden ist." Eigentlich gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Die Seine oder…

„Ich hätte Sie ihnen zurück gegeben, dass müssen Sie mir glauben."

„Mir ist die Lust Sie zu verhaften längst vergangen, sparen Sie sich die Entschuldigung."

„Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Tabak schädlich ist? Sie sollten es wirklich nicht länger nehmen." Javerts Mundwinkel zuckte.

„Der Inhalt dürfte nach gestern Abend so oder so unbrauchbar geworden sein. Gab es einen, Grund, warum Sie mich bestohlen haben? Einen anderen als Gewohnheit, meine ich?" Der letzte Satz war beinahe ein Versehen.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie gehen, bevor es ihnen besser geht. Und es war der Einzige persönliche Gegenstand, denn ich bei ihnen fand."

„Ihnen ist klar, dass es sich dabei um Erpressung handelt?" Er lächelte beinahe als er dies sagte, und es nahm dem Satz jegliche Schärfe. Entweder hatte diese angebliche Gehirnerschütterung seine Schädeldecke eingeweicht, oder Valjeans albernes Mitgefühl begann ihn tatsächlich zu berühren.

Valjean bestand darauf, dass Javert sich noch ein wenig hinlegen solle, und er ihn dann morgen, wenn er denn darauf bestand, zu seiner Wohnung zurückbringen würde. Mit grimmigem Nicken hatte Javert die Bedingung angenommen und tatsächlich versucht zu schlafen. Jetzt lag er mit offenen Augen im Bett und schwor sich, sie nie wider zu schließen. Es war dieses Mal nicht nur Wasser gewesen. Arme hatten ihn nach unten gezogen, immer tiefer in die Seine, und er erkannte die leichenblassen Gesichter, erinnerte sich an Namen und Nummern, an Studenten, Huren, Sträflinge. _Und sie lassen ihn nicht los, und das Wasser verbrennt seine Lunge… Er sieht nichts. Kalt. Panik. Valjean. Valjean streckt ihm die Hand entgegen, doch er kann sie nicht erreichen. Er wird ertrinken… Ertrinken… Ertrinken… Und er hört seine Mutter singen._

Javert war vielleicht ein sturer und ausdauernder Charakter, doch eben doch nur ein Mensch. Und allmählich meldete sich ein äußerst menschliches Bedürfnis. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte er sich gestern Abend gemerkt, wo in Valjeans Anwesen sich das Bad befand, und so entschloss er sich, schlichtweg aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen und darauf zu hoffen, sich keine weitere Strafpredigt anhören zu müssen. Das Aufstehen funktionierte mehr oder wenig problemlos, doch ein schwindelig war ihm schon. Zweimal musste er sich festhalten und kurz anhalten, weil die Welt vor seinen Augen äußert lästig flackerte. Doch von seinem Starrsinn angetrieben schaffte er es bis zu seinem Ziel und kehrte wenig später äußerst selbstzufrieden zurück. Gehirnerschütterung- Tss. Als hätte ihn eine solche Nichtigkeit je ans Bett gefesselt… irgendwie kam ihm dieser Flur nicht bekannt vor. Javert blieb stehen, sah sich um. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, sich alleine innerhalb eines Hauses dieser Größenordung zu bewegen. Die logische Lösung für dieses Problem wäre, umzukehren, und herauszufinden, an welcher Stelle er falsch eingebogen war.

Doch die Macht des Zufalls wollte es, das gerade die erste Tür, an der er nach seinem Rückzug vorbei kam, nicht ganz verschlossen war, sondern einen nicht geringen Spalt offen stand und Javerts Blick fiel auf die Gestalt eines Mannes, der am Boden kniete.

Valjeans Lippen bewegten sich leise, wie im Gebet. Seine Hände waren gefaltet, und Javert konnte nicht anders, als stehen zu bleiben, und die Szene zu betrachten. Schließlich war es mehr als absurd und überraschend verstörend, den ehemaligen Sträfling in der Pose eines Heiligen zu sehen. Javert konnte nicht verhindern, sich einzugestehen, dass Valjean in diesem Moment all das Verkörperte, was die Priester einen guten Christen nennen- Den Kopf demütig gesenkt, das Gesicht friedlich und in seiner gesamten Ausstrahlung von einer Ruhe erfüllt, die mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben ist.

Es würde ihn wirklich brennend interessieren, wofür Valjean da gerade betet.

‚Salut mon Dieu, ich bin's, Valjean. Ich möchte deine göttliche Allmacht wirklich nicht anzweifeln, aber musste es ausgerechnet Javert sein, denn du mir auferlegst?' Ein sardonisches Lächeln eroberte Javerts Lippen. Vielleicht hätte er öfter in die Kirche gehen sollen. Bedauerlicher Weise wählte Valjean diesen Moment um sein Gebet zu beenden, und Javert genau in die Augen zu sehen.

„Es ist nicht besonders höfflich, die Gebete anderer zu belauschen." Valjean lächelte dabei, also sparte Javert sich die steife Entschuldigung, die auf seiner Zungenspitze saß. „Sollten Sie nicht eigentlich im Bett sein?"

„Wofür haben Sie gebetet?" Die Frage klang unverschämt und überaus unangebracht in seinen eigenen Ohren wider, doch obwohl er selbst keinen Glauben hatte, zog ihn Valjeans Gottesdemut wie magisch an.

„Ich habe Gott gedankt. Dafür, dass er mir Sie geschickt hat, um mir die Augen zu öffnen. Sie hatten Recht" fuhr er fort, ohne auf das entsetzte Zucken in Javerts Gesicht einzugehen, „Mit dem, was sie über mich und Cosette gesagt haben. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht… Doch Sie haben tatsächlich Recht." Natürlich hatte ich Recht, dachte sich Javert, doch darin liegt noch lange kein Anlass zum beten. „Und auch Ihnen, möchte ich danken Javert- ich glaube, ich habe es bisher versäumt. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir meine Freiheit schenken. Und dafür, dass Sie mir die Meinung gesagt haben." Javert gab mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte, und die Worte annahm, antwortete jedoch nicht, also sprach Valjean weiter. „Ich würde Sie gerne einladen, wenn ihnen ist das Recht ist. Sobald es ihnen besser geht. Cosette würde sich sicher freuen, Sie wider zusehen. Und… Und vielleicht ist es für mich leichter zu ertragen, diesen Jungen an ihrer Seite zu sehen, wenn Sie dabei sind, Javert." Etwas beinahe schüchternes war bei dieser Einladung in Valjeans Augen erschienen, eine prüfende Vorsicht. Es war Javert, als hätte man ihm einen Eimer eiskalten Wassers ins Gesicht geschüttet._ Valjean streckt ihm die Hand entgegen, doch er kann sie nicht erreichen._

„Ich gehöre nicht in eine Welt, in der alles auf dem Kopf steht." Wies er den Älteren schroff zurück. „Das ist _ihre_ Welt, Valjean, nicht meine. Diese Welt kann nicht bestehen, und ich finde mich vollkommen alleine in ihr wider, nach dem Sie mir die Entscheidung, ihr zu entfliehen so ungebeten abgenommen haben." Eine Weile schwiegen Beide, doch während Javert mit sich kämpfen musste, um unberührt zu wirken, breitete sich auf Valjeans Gesicht nach und nach ein Lächeln aus.

„Aber Inspektor" Die Worte trafen Javert wie ein Schlag. „Sie haben doch mich." Javert blinzelte verwirrt und Valjean lachte.

„Ja, glauben Sie denn, dass ich Sie nach allem, was Sie für mich getan haben, noch gehen lassen kann?"

Valjean streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Er musste Sie nur noch ergreifen.

*-*-* Ende *-*-*

**Pannen vom Dreh**

Wer hier eintritt lasse alle Hoffnung fahren. Die in diesem Anhang geschilderten Ereignisse haben sich genau so zugetragen und werden vollkommen authentisch wiedergegeben. Sollte dir der OS als solcher gefallen haben, du jedoch keinen kranken, verdrehten Humor hast, empfehle ich nun den „Review" Button zu drücken und diesen Absatz unbeachtet zu lassen. Alle anderen sind herzlich willkommen auch die „Pannen vom Dreh" zu lesen und erst danach den Review Button zu betätigen. ;)

Tag 1

_Javert: *auf Brücke steh* Mein Leben ist sinnlos! *spring*_

_Valjean: Neeeeeeeeeein! *hinterher spring*_

_Javert: *rausgezerrt wird* _

_Valjean: *rüttel* Javert? Wachen Sie auuuuuuf!_

_Javert: *Augen aufschlag* Sind Sie es, Valjean? Warum sind sie plötzlich so attraktiv obwohl sie über 60 sind? _

_Valjean: *geschmeichelt* Leben retten ist gut gegen Falten. _

_Javert: Wollen Sie meine harte Schale in mühsamer Vertrauensarbeit aufknacken oder sollen wir gleich rummachen und uns die Mühe sparen?_

Javert: *Notizbuch bei Seite leg und entgeistert guck* Bitte sag mir, dass das hier nicht der Plot ist.

Valjean: *ihm die Hand tätschel* Alles wird gut, Javy. Zusammen schaffen wir das schon.

Javert: Das befürchte ich auch. Und dann kommt die nächste Fanfiction, und die nächste und irgendwann fängt sie tatsächlich an uns zu shippen. Ich sehe es schon kommen… *hoffnungslos*

Valjean: Keine Sorge, sie macht sich doch ständig über unser Pairing lustig. Da besteht keine Gefahr.

Javert: Ach nein? *Notizbuch schwenk* Verleugnung ist nur die erste Phase. Vielleicht sollten wir es jetzt beenden, bevor es zu spät ist.

Valjean: Du willst doch nicht-? *entsetzt*

Javert: Von einer Brücke springen? Nein, diesmal nicht.

Valjean: Was hast du dann für einen Plan? *neugierig*

Javert: *vollkommen ernst* Wir brennen heute noch nach Las Vegas durch.

Tag 2

Valjean: *Javert Mund zu Mund widerbeleb*

Javert: *augen aufreiß und Wasser hust*

Valjean: Gott Javert, ich dachte Sie wären tot!

Javert: *schwach* Hat diese Irre mich gerade tatsächlich ins Wasser geschubst um ihre Szene authentisch darzustellen?

Valjean: *ihm widermal die Hand tätschel* Ist ja alles gut gegangen.

Javert: Ich glaub ich habe einen Fisch verschluckt…

Simara: Cut! Gut gemacht Jungs. Und gleich noch einmal.

Tag 3

Javert: Ich hab es dir doch gesagt! In ihr sind zu viele Hormone um KEINEN Slash zu schreiben. Egal wie viel Mühe sie sich gibt, das hier wird ausarten.

Valjean: *sich das Hemd zuknöpf* Nur weil wir uns andauernd an und wider ausziehen müssen?

Simara: *Javert einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf kipp* Take 47! Runter mit den nassen Klamotten.

Javert: *düster, tropfend* Du wirst schon sehen, Valjean… du wirst schon sehen.

Später am Selben Tag

Javert: *sich Rückwerts auf Bett fallen las* Ich hasse diese Fanfiction.

Simara: *mitleidig guck* Möchtest du lieber den nächsten Albtraum drehen?

Javert: Rein aus Neugierde- Für wie viele Seiten brauchst du diese Szene?

Simara: -

Javert: Ich höre.

Simara: *kleinlaut* Also eigentlich nur für einen Nebensatz.

Javert: *nimmt seine Klamotten* Das reicht. Ich kündige.

Simara: *Augen zusammen kneif* Schon mal etwas von Auctora omnipotia gehört?

Javert: Nein. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich Latein und weiß worauf du hinaus willst. *seufz*

Tag 6

Javert: *unartikuliert und gelangweilt von Drehbuch ables* Sie scheinen ihren Vater sehr zu lieben…

Cosette: *beinahe bei Valjean auf dem Schoß sitz* Ein Häppchen für Monsieur Madeleine, ein Häppchen für Ultime Fauchelevant…

Simara: *räusper* Wenn du jeden Decknamen durchgehst stehen wir morgen noch hier.

Cosette: *schmoll*

Valjean: *sich Kaffee nach schenk und Javert zulächel* Gibt es etwas Schöneres als Frühstück mit der Familie?

Javert: *grimmig* Ja.

Valjean: *Augenbraue heb* Ach?

Javert: Frühstück ohne Gehirnerschütterung. Ich glaub sie hat mir zu fest auf den Kopf geschlagen...

Tag 7

Valjean: *sich genüsslich auf Bank ausstreck* Und am siebten Tage sollt du ruhen, sprach der Herr.

Simara: *sich wütend vor ihm aufbau*

Valjean: *ein Auge aufschlag* Oh nein. *hochfahr und sich panisch bekreuz* Vade Retro Auctora!

Javert: *ausnahmsweise einmal Valjean die Hand tätschel* Gib auf, Jean. Es gibt kein Entrinnen.

Valjean: *gequält* Ich bin ein alter Mann- ich habe meinen Ruhetag _verdient_.

Simara: *mit Engelsstimme* Wir sind doch fast fertig, Liebling. Und danach hast du Urlaub. Hört sich das nicht schön an?

Valjean: *hoffnungsvoll* Du hast keine anderen Fanfiktions mehr mit mir geplannt?

Simara: *gedanklich nachzähl* Nein. In den meisten geht es um Javert oder die Studenten.

Javert: *düster drein schau* Ich habe es geahnt…

Tag 8

Simara: *flasche entkork*

Javert: *mit Valjean anstoss*

Valjean: *heiter* Auf den Urlaub!

Javert: *düster* Auf die Galgenfrist.

Valjean: *ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopf* Sieh es so: Zumindest war es keine Slash Story. Ich hab es dir ja gesagt.

Javert: Wäre ja auch noch schöner wenn die sich in unser Privatleben einmischen würde. *sich schmollend an Valjeans Schulter lehn*


End file.
